Madoka's Memos
A series of notes left by Madoka Tsukimori in Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse Madoka's Memo 1 ...Since the silhouette of Rougetsu Island became visible, '' my heart has been aching.'' '' I don't remember anything about '' '' when I was on the island,'' '' but I feel like I'm suffocating...'' '' Just as Miskai said, '' '' something might be on that island.'' '' Misaki suddenly said she was going to Rougetsu Island,'' '' and I came along because I was worried about her.'' '' I'm afraid Misaki was tricked '' '' into going to the island.'' '' She wouldn't tell me her reason for going back.'' '' Soon, we got closer to the island.'' '' Misaki was staring at it coldly. If I take my eyes'' '' off her, then we'll quickly be seperated, and...'' '' Marie and Tomoe,'' '' if I'm not with Misaki then what might...'' Madoka's Memo 2 Rougetsu Hall is just past here. '' Since I came back to the island,'' '' my dizzyness has gotten worse.'' '' The air doesn't move.'' '' It hurts to breathe.'' '' It's the scent of this place.'' '' Until now, things like scents and music made me'' '' remember the things I had forgotten.'' '' Like the time when Ruka let me listen to the song she made.'' '' Although I remember some things, they aren't clear.'' '' Things like a sense of touch, or pain...'' '' These words are just'' '' too vague.'' '' But this time it's different. From deep within me, '' '' a huge dark mass is going to come out.'' '' Someday, it'll break through my mind.'' '' At least, it will be fine if I wait'' '' until Ruka gets here as well.'' Madoka's Memo 3 I will just write something. '' Anything is good, but if I don't write'' '' anything'' '' it will just go away.'' '' If I don't write, I'' '' forget'' '' If I don't write'' '' it's all over'' '' I forget what, but it's all coming to an end.'' '' It's coming closer, slowly, it' coming closer'' '' melting'' '' Mother, help me'' '' help'' '' ev erybody treats me'' '' like a toy'' '' stop shaking me'' Madoka's Memo 4 '' when I look at'' '' my face'' '' I don't'' '' understand what'' '' it's becoming'' '' I don't know my own face'' '' my face'' '' know'' '' my fa ce'' (blank page) '' '' '' two people'' '' the '' '' same'' Madoka's Memo 5 '' I don't understand'' '' I saw my face and I don't understand.'' '' don't understand'' '' my face is crumbling!'' '' it's crumbling but'' '' I remembered,'' '' I was screaming.'' '' Ayako's face,'' '' a hand grabbing me,'' '' a mask coming closer,'' '' the color of blood red that music'' '' a ruined face!'' '' No!'' '' I don't want to see!'' '' I remember,'' '' we were chosen,'' '' it hurts everything'' '' everything close them'' '' Why can't I see'' '' aaah aah'' '' quick! want to close them'' '' The moon is calling me back.'' '' the moon'' '' the moon the moon'' '' the moon'' '' in a dark place'' '' a dark place'' '' without a moon'' '' a a'' (blank page) '' that room'' Category:Fatal Frame IV Items